1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a toy gun, in particular, to a toy gun assembly structure having the effect of facilitated assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a toy gun typically includes at least the structural members of a gun frame, a gun barrel and a hand guard and so on, and it involves a tedious assembly process for completely assembling the toy gun for uses; therefore, its assembly is of the drawbacks of time-consuming and tedious labor.
Furthermore, most toy guns are made of a metal material such that their costs are relatively high and sales prices also remain high such that they are not widely accepted by users, which has been a problem troubling the developer and manufacturers for a long time.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention seeks to provide an improvement capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.